Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head
by SunnyCait
Summary: Super crappy summary, super awesome story inside. Brittana. M for a pretty good  aka smutty  reason. Fluffy future fic with the tiniest smattering of Faberry for good measure.


**A/N: Just because. **

* * *

"San," Brittany called out to her girlfriend, her eyes glued on the big picture window of their small apartment. She didn't have far to call, since Santana was only a few yards away in the kitchen, banging away with a heavy metal spoon against the side of a pan, attempting to dislodge an ungodly amount of butter she'd just scooped from the tub.

"Mm?" the brunette replied, never turning her attention away from the stove. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night in with Rachel and Quinn, and she aimed to impress the other couple with a homecooked meal. Not that she had to try too hard since she was the domestic one out of the four, a few culinary classes in her smattering of random schooling from her late teens when she was trying to "find herself". While the scuba diving instructor license and her large collection of still life photographs had fallen to the wayside and were just short of feckless, the cooking seemed to be still useful even as she'd moved past that infatuation a few night courses ago.

"Come here and look at this. It's gorgeous out."

When Santana didn't look up from her basting sauce, grabbing some rosemary and the garlic powder from the cupboad, Brittany sighed softly.

"Baby..."

"One sec, let me get this together and on the chicken, get that mother clucker in the oven, and I'll be right there," Santana said, laughing at her own lame joke and knowing that it put a smile on Brittany's face as well without even having to check. She quickly mixed together her spices and the butter as it began to melt over low heat. She moved with precision, and in no time flat she had the chicken covered and put in a roasting pan, shutting the oven door with a happy hum.

Standing at the sink and washing her hands, she watched her girlfriend. She was standing directly in front of the picture window, arms over her chest as she looked out at the sky in awe, her lips parted slightly. Santana couldn't focus on whatever it was Brittany thought was so amazing, her eyes never straying from the blonde, allowing herself to get caught up in the moment.

She looked so beautiful, dolled up for company with her long hair curled so that it rested just below her shoulders and in a short halter topped dress that was the shade of an eggplant. The contrast of such a dark color against her pale skin and hair was breathtaking, Santana's line of sight drawn to the highlighted curves of her body, from her breasts down to her hips, her thighs and well toned calves. God himself could not have sculpted a more perfect being, not in Santana's mind at least. How could anything top that absolute creature of perfection?

"Are you coming?"

Santana was startled, lost in her own little world for a moment as she took the time to appreciate Brittany's finer physical attributes. She smiled, drying her hands and sauntering over to where Brittany stood, wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind. She rested her chin on her shoulder, a small kiss to her neck before the corners of her mouth upturned contentedly.

"What is it you wanted me to see?" Santana asked, looking out in the direction Brittany was, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

There wasn't anything out there but the norm, an early spring evening that had given way to a light rain shower. The sun was still shining, which was pretty neat and made for great rainbow spotting which Brittany adored, but Santana also knew that just meant a storm was on it's way. She almost frowned at the thought, not wanting her plans for the evening ruined.

"Look at the sun behind that cloud," Brittany replied, moving her hands to rest on the ones areound her waist.

Indeed it was a sight, the sun creating a vignette of bright light around the edge of the large cumulonimbus (having dabbled in meteorology she could identify it as such easily) rays of sunlight streaming from behind it in a most picturesque manner.

"It's pretty," she remarked quietly, her lips finding the blonde's sweet spot, right below her ear, entirely unfocusing on the sky, instead returning to the body in her arms. She squeezed Brittany a little tighter, her hands flattening across the plane of her abs. "Not as pretty as you. Seriously, you look smokin' tonight."

Brittany chuckled, tilting her head and allowing Santana to kiss and lightly suckle on the thin skin over her jugular as she kept her eyes trained on the sky. The longer she let her girlfriend continue on though, the harder it was to keep staring out at the ever changing clouds, the sun quickly disappearing and darker, more ominous clouds rolling in. As it began to rain harder, Brittany sighed. Santana felt good, pressing even closer as her hands started to roam.

"Mm, and hot... And gorgeous..."

Not one to argue, Brittany just gave another small laugh. She loved how her girlfriend could make her feel like she was sexy even though they were just standing in their living room. Not that this was a rare occurance by far, but still it was pleasant, and Brittany was usually open to her advances. But tonight they had plans, and where this was clearly going if Santana had her way was definitely not conducive to dinner and wine with their gal pals.

When Santana's hand came to rest on her chest, groping one of her breasts through the fabric of her dress, she pulled away slightly, even though she _really_ didn't want to.

"Hey, now hold on, hold on. Aren't you cooking?" she said, a little sad smile on her lips. She hated to put a damper on Santana's obviously good mood, and frankly, her own as well. "And Quinn and Rachel will be over soon."

"Chicken won't be ready for an hour and a half," Santana said quickly, obviously trying to assuage Brittany's worries. "I don't have to start anything else for another hour; they won't be here until then, either. We totally have time for a quickie."

Well with that math, Brittany really couldn't argue. Besides, Quinn and Rachel were notoriously tardy to every event ever, and she knew tonight wouldn't be an exception. Santana started up again, her mouth roaming over her shoulder and settling in the hollow of her collarbone, tongue darting out to swipe at the sensitive skin. Brittany straightened slightly from the jolt of electricity the simple act sent shooting straight to her groin, before slumping her shoulders and turning her head towards Santana. Santana took the hint and worked her way back up to Brittany's mouth, their lips locking for a few seconds before Brittany pulled away with a little groan. She smiled at her girlfriend, delighted to see the brunette's brown eyes already hazy with lust. It was one of her best looks, if she said so herself.

"Can I pick where?"

"Anywhere you want, bed, kitchen counter, tub, right here, I don't care. Wherever you want," Santana agreed readily, already making as if to remove Brittany's dress, a finger slipping behind the fabric holding the dress up around her slender neck.

Brittany shrugged out of Santana's grasp and took her by the wrist, pulling her away from in front of the window and heading a little ways more towards the back of the apartment, to the doors leading out to their covered balcony.

Santana saw where she was heading and rose an eyebrow skeptically.

"Britts, it's raining... And are you sure you want the neighbors to see us out there?"

"Who cares about the neighbors? The fun part is the rain," Brittany explained, another tug to Santana's hand. "Don't you remember that one time...?"

She knew she didn't have to say it; Santana would know exactly what she was talking about, even though that night had been a few years ago, when they were teenagers and had gotten caught in the rain during a picnic on their first anniversary. A little rain certainly didn't stop them from celebrating properly, and that experience still rated highly on both of their lists.

Santana's eyes brightened, and she reached for the door handle before Brittany could. It was unspoken that it wouldn't be exactly the same, since the balcony was _covered_, after all. But just the thought of being out there, near to elements, able to hear the pitter patter of the drops hitting the roof and smell the clean scent of the newly washed earth was enough to make it seem like an entirely inticing prospect.

Giggling, the pair exited their apartment and went onto the balcony, Brittany now the aggressor. Moving both hands to Santana's face, their mouthes came crashing together, a tangle of lips and tongue as they let the mood sweep them away, the rain falling even harder around them. Brittany backed Santana up against the railing, the brunette giving a little yelp as the small of her back met wrought iron, not expecting that at all.

"Hop up," Brittany ordered, her chin chucking to indicate that Santana should sit on the railing.

When Santana didn't right away, clearly apprehensive, the blonde moved closer, hands gripping her girlfriend's hips tightly and reaching for her mouth with her own, deep kisses meant to reassure her. Breaking apart, she reached a hand down to rub Santana's crotch through the fabric of her dress, the brunette exhaling quickly in surprise.

"Come on, I wanna taste you," she said seductively, raising her voice a little louder to be heard over the sound of rain pelting off the roof above them.

"But I thought I'd-" Santana started to say, a little confused. Not that she wasn't fine with recieving, but under the circumstances, she thought for sure she'd get to be the one giving first. Brittany hadn't even been entertaining the idea of sex until she'd macked her up in the living room.

"Don't argue." Brittany cut her off, though she did it with a fiendish smirk. "It's the least I can do. You're working hard to make a gorgeous meal..."

She rested her hands on Santana's lower thighs, pushing them up her legs and moving the fabric of her dress up along too. Santana's breath hitched in her throat as the blonde's hands skated under her dress, up to her hips, her fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties. Dragging them down a few inches, Brittany crinkled her nose playfully at her, a smile playing on her lips still.

"Let's hope I don't spoil my supper."

Santana squirmed as Brittany tugged the undergarment down all the way, and she hiked up her dress off and over her head on her own. This part she was down with, semi-public nudity kind of a turn on, but that railing... She leaned against it harder as she lifted one foot after the other so that her panties could be completely removed, testing it's sturdiness. It wasn't wobbling at least.

With a little aid from Brittany, she went for it, gently lifting herself up on her tiptoes and perching on the iron, completely nude. Her back automatically got wet, rain able to reach her as she hung slightly over the edge of the roof's reach.

Luckily it was a warm rain, so it only served to heighten her arousal and make her forget for a few seconds that she was precariously placed on about a three inch wide strip of metal. There was something calm and soothing about the rain falling, pounding down on the bare skin of her back and shoulders. Helping Brittany off with her clothing, she wished that they were somewhere they could really be _in_ the rain, the sudden thought of water pouring over their two naked bodies, gliding across one another effortlessly sending a surge of heat to her core.

Brittany had other plans, happily taking in the sight of her girlfriend naked and getting wetter by the second. Rivulets of rain water made their way over her shoulders, and Brittany watched with awe as it coursed down the rise of her chest, rolling in fat drops down her breasts, Santana's nipples becoming erect as the tepid water stimulated her. Unable to help herself, she came closer, pushing Santana's knees apart gently and settling between them, her mouth roaming to lick up the trails the rain had made on the brunette's skin.

"You're so hot right now, you have no idea," Brittany told her partner lustily, the tip of her tongue creating a path of heat around Santana's peaks. She reached both hands up and with her fingertips traced lazy circles around her breasts, around her areolas and swirling out in larger circles a few inches and then back again.

"No idea," Santana agreed breathily, eyes closing and head tilting back.

Her own hands were holding on to the railing for support, and when Brittany nipped at one of her breasts her back arched suddenly, sending her a little off balance. Regained awareness for exactly where she was caused her grip to tighten, and her eyes to fly open.

"Is this safe?" she asked warily, straightening herself up.

Brittany stopped her ministrations, looking at Santana with an odd expression upon her face, flesh still between her teeth. When she saw that Santana was serious, she let go with a sigh.

"Are you really worried about that right now?"

Santana chanced a glance over her shoulder, imagining the bone breaking drop from seven stories up and becoming a little light headed.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I am."

"Don't be," Brittany said soothingly, her hands coming to rest on her girlfriend's hips. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I can't say that makes me feel a ton better," Santana admitted.

It was one thing to be adventurous, but wasn't the rain thing enough? She didn't feel like dying. Her feet didn't even touch the floor, instead her toes dangling a few inches above the cement, her heels wedging themselves between the railing's thin posts to steady herself. She eyed the patio table and wondered if she could get Brittany to change venues. Before she could say anything though, Brittany had dropped to her knees between Santana's legs, still gripping her hips tightly.

"Good thing I know exactly how to make you feel good. Now open your legs for me."

Santana did as she was bade, though she did so slowly so as not to offset herself again, her legs parting enough to expose herself to her girlfriend.

"Try and relax, please," Brittany said. "If I need to hold you to make sure you don't fall, you're going to have to help me, too." Santana nodded, thinking that at least if she started to pitch backward, Brittany might be able to stop her from toppling over the railing all the way. "Reach a hand down here and touch yourself."

Gingerly Santana let go of the railing with her left hand and snuck it down between her legs, her hand balled in a fist from the fear caused by only having one hand holding on.

"Touch," the blonde urged again.

Santana obliged, extending her index finger and running it up and down her slit, not sure what Brittany wanted of her exactly.

"Feel how wet you are?" Brittany asked softly, looking up at Santana's face pensively. She nodded, indeed feeling the slick track at her core. "Don't let that go to waste. That'd make me sad. You know you're my favorite flavor." Brittany's gaze resettled on her girlfriend's center, a hungry glint in her eyes not going unnoticed by the brunette.

"You can go on," Santana encouraged, the mood resettling over her as she stroked herself, her fingertip just barely inside her outer lips. The rain had lightened slightly, but she still enjoyed the trickle of water as it flowed over her chest and down her back. Brittany smiled, sensing that Santana was calming down, coming back to her and what they had come out here to do.

"No, I want to watch you first. More."

Rapt, Brittany watched as Santana pressed into herself a little more, the second knuckle on her finger becoming wet as she made several passes over her apex, adding the pad of her middle finger as she stroked upwards over her clit, and there her fingers remained, rubbing short, rapid circles around the nub. Brittany's breathing became shallower as Santana's sped up, and she looked up into her girlfriend's face, meeting her eyes. Santana smiled lazily, fingers coming to a stop right when she had felt the urge to start rocking her hips.

"You now."

Removing her hand and offering her two damp fingers to Brittany, Santana smiled wider. The blonde eagerly took the digits into her mouth, sucking the fluid off of her fingers very slowly and returning her smile when she'd finished cleaning them off. When Brittany's attention trailed back to the playground between her legs, Santana let out a ragged breath, chin tilting towards the sky as she gripped the rail again with both hands.

Brittany finally connected, her lips kissing over her outer folds very gently. She sharply inhaled, back arching slightly in reaction, Brittany's touch feather light compared to her own just seconds ago.

"Britt, I need more than that... We don't have that much ti-" Her sentence was cut off as Brittany pulled back, looking up at Santana with a frown on her face.

"Would you hush? I know what I'm doing."

With that Brittany's grip on her hips tightened, indenting on the brunette's flesh as she lowered her mouth again with a giggle. Agonizingly slowly, she ran her flattened tongue over the outside of Santana's core, her hairlessness allowing her tongue to glide smoothly.

"Wider."

Brittany's mouth didn't even leave her work, the word coming to Santana muffled, the vibrations of her girlfriend's utterance sending shivers up her spine. She tried to obey but was again made keenly aware of her position, and she breathed in a ragged breath, torn. Brittany seemed to sense this and hummed lightly, narrowing her tongue to swipe along her slit, tip of her tongue scooping up before speaking again.

"Lift your leg up, up on the rail," she said, blowing air on the spit she'd left a trail of on Santana's outer lips, another shiver causing the brunette to shimmy and make a startled "_ooo_" sound.

Though it didn't seem quite safe, Santana did it anyway, her left leg slowly rising until the bottom of her foot could set on the railing, even with her ass. She slid her foot along the rail and moved her right knee out until her legs were spread wide, all the time highly concious of how much weight she was placing exactly where. Now her right foot was acting as her brace, and her knuckles turned white from holding onto the rails.

When she had settled enough for Brittany's satisfaction, the blonde snuck her tongue out again, lightly flicking at her now exposed clit. This drew a moan out from Santana, her eyes closing as she let Brittany work her over, her tongue glancing her clit over and over. The pressure wasn't too light or too heavy, Brittany having gained expertise from her plethora of experience in pleasing her girlfriend.

"Oh god, Britt, that feels so fucking good," Santana said in a breathy tone. She bit her lip to stifle any further utterances, feeling Brittany move even closer, her tongue trailing down and circling her entrance. Her nose bumped against her, just under her clit as she drove her tongue inside as deeply as was possible.

"Yes, yes," Santana whimpered, unable to help herself. Brittany knew just exactly where to aim her thrusts, each inward stroke hitting her g-spot. As she brought her tongue from Santana's body, she took in a breath, a rush of air over Santana's sex that made her jerk. Then again she would plunge in, exhaling through her nose softly.

Eventually Santana needed more, though she couldn't urge her girlfriend on in her normal way, by tangling her hands in her shiny blonde hair and bringing her face impossibly close. Instead her body chose to react in the least convenient way possible, hips twitching forward in an effort to send Brittany's tongue in even further. The act made her unsteady on the railing, but she couldn't say she really cared now that she was climbing closer and closer to her climax.

Brittany broke away briefly, eyes flicking up to Santana's face to check on her. She was near; she knew her body's reactions and her facial expressions well enough to know that for sure.

"Rub yourself," she said shortly, and Santana opened her eyes to look at her oddly.

"Still on a railing, Britt; that didn't change..."

"Use your left, come on. They're going to be here soon and now you have to get ready all over again. Don't talk, just do it, or you're going to be left rubbing your thighs together under the dinner table, wishing I was fucking you again, unable to think of anything else. And you know they'll stay for forever. Do it."

Santana wasn't used to Brittany being so damn bossy, but she knew she was right. She couldn't deal with the haunting image of a blonde shock between her legs all evening when she knew if she just did what Brittany said she wouldn't have to wait much longer at all for her own release. She snuck her hand inwards and down to her soaked center, pressing hard and fast over her own clit, mewling breathily as the pressure in her loins became so built up it almost hurt.

Brittany wasted no time, tongue probing inside and widening at spastic intervals, pressing on Santana's walls randomly and with no warning. Finally she settled back into her rhythm, making sure to hit the brunette's sweet spot. There she stayed, and sure enough it wasn't much longer until Santana was whining and whimpering, body shuddering as she came undone with a high pitched wail.

A wash of fluid overcame Brittany's mouth and she set back a little ways, licking up the remnants of a job well done as Santana attempted to regain control, her leg slipping down off the railing and her thigh hitting the metal with a thud. She gasped for air, hands still gripping iron as her fingers twitched.

"You alright there?" Brittany said slowly between languid licks of her sopping center. Santana merely nodded, each caress of the blonde's tongue causing her to jolt in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Yeah, never better. You're truly amazing, Britt; do I ever tell you that?" she managed to squeak out, chancing losing her balance to run a hand lovingly over Brittany's cheek, a silent signal that she was really done.

Brittany giggled, her eyes twinkling. She gave Santana a wink and released her death grip on her hips, her hands sliding over the brunette's thighs lovingly but firm enough she still felt secure.

"And you didn't even die," she remarked cheekily.

She stood then, taking Santana's wrists in her own and helping her down off the railing. Noticing the marks where she'd been pressed into the metal, Brittany frowned, pulling her girlfriend close and running her hands down her back and over her ass, massaging the impression left on her skin gingerly. She hummed in a concerned tone, but Santana just laughed.

"It's fine. It was _so _worth it," she reassured, standing on her tip toes to capture Brittany's mouth in a tender liplock. She released her after a few long moments, smiling as she realized the blonde's hands hadn't moved. "I'll make sure to return the favor tonight."

* * *

After a few more minutes of canoodling, bare and, in Santana's case, still wet in more ways than one, they headed back inside to get dressed. Santana set Brittany to peeling potatoes as she rushed to dry off and make herself presentable, a hard task after she'd allowed her hair to get soaked out in the rain. She just finished flat ironing it when the doorbell rang, and she flew from the bedroom out into the hall.

"Hey guys! You made it!" she called chipperly, Quinn following Rachel in the apartment as the petite woman set a bottle of wine on the table. Brittany met her eyes for a brief second, and the two shared a knowing smile.

"Well, you know how this one is, always changing her clothes at least three times before we can even _think_ about leaving," Rachel said, gesturing to her girlfriend and smiling teasingly. Quinn just rolled her eyes, taking a seat at the kitchen island to watch Brittany.

"She tries to use that excuse, but the truth is she lost a Barbra DVD and we had to scour the entire house until we found it." She looked at Santana and then back at Rachel pointedly. "In the DVD player."

"Sounds like fun," Santana remarked, though normally she would have had something scathing to say about Berry's love of Streisand and her OCD regarding anything to do with the woman. She chalked it up to the exceptional time she and Brittany had just had out on the balcony not too long ago.

She made her way over to stand beside Brittany, the blonde now finished peeling potatoes and carefully cutting them up. Santana frowned at the small amount she'd prepared and leaned in, kissing Brittany's bare shoulder before questioning her.

"Babe, why did you make so few?"

There was a short pause before Brittany chuckled, returning Santana's kiss deftly on her mouth. She could still taste herself on the blonde's tongue, and it made her knees buckle slightly, a rush of adrenaline at the thought of repaying her partner later that evening. Brittany winked at her before turning back to her task with a smile on her face.

"I'm not that hungry, actually. I already ate."


End file.
